


Don't Know You're My Sinner

by amanda_jolene



Series: Punk Rae [5]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a lucky lad and she knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Know You're My Sinner

Dylan Bryan isn’t so smug in the locker room when the boys are getting ready for the game. He’s got a fair amount of bruising around both eyes and a split bottom lip. The other lads glance at him, look away and smile to themselves (they might not have understood the emotion behind the attack but every one of them had thought about doing much of the same to him). Finn doesn’t look at him, doesn’t strut around the room like an alpha male as any of the other boys would have done. He just asks, “Alright?”

Dylan shrugs. “Fair.” He pulls his jersey on and bends to tie his shoes. “Guess I got off easy seeing as how you knocked that Liam bloke out.”

“Heard about that, have you?” 

“Looked a real mess is what Amy said. She was telling Stacey you pretty much dominated him.” 

Of course Liam wouldn’t tell anyone it was Rae who had actually taken him out. If Finn were a different sort of boy, he’d let them believe that he had cold-cocked Liam into next week. Maybe some lesser lad would be ashamed that after a good 5 minutes of throwing punches, it had taken a girl one hit to end it but Finn thought it was pretty damn cool. “Liam and I did fight but Rae was the one who knocked him out.” 

“Rae?” Dylan questions, looking up at Finn. 

He nods. “Headbutted him and he was out like a light.” 

Dylan’s eyes get big and he’s clearly trying to work out the possibility of a girl taking out a guy like Liam (and probably thanking God that he had never bullied her to her face). “She’s a tough girl, huh?”

Finn thinks about her eyes and how they sparkled when she laughed, the soft press of her lips and how she said Finnley gently enough to lull him to sleep. She wasn’t what everyone thought she was. They all saw her nose ring and boots and take no shit attitude and labeled her one of those girls that you didn’t take home to mum. But Finn didn’t have a mum and he saw that under all her lace and nylon and attitude, she was just a girl protecting herself and fighting for her right to be heard and respected. “No, she’s not. She just doesn’t put with anyone’s bullshit.” 

When they head out to the pitch, he sees Rae sitting with Archie, Izzy, and Chop and his heart swells because she’s got a sweater on that’s his team colors and a glittery sign that says Go Finnley! He reckons he ought to be embarrassed but he’s got an extra spring in his step because none of his teammates have anyone cheering for them as hard as she is for him (it’s his best game ever and he scores more goals than anyone else). He should be celebrating their big win with his teammates but he finds himself annoyed when the sweep him up like a tidal wave and move towards the locker room because all he wants is to be with his friends, be with Rae. 

The lads are loud and noisy, play fighting with each other and Finn struggles away from them, ready to hit the showers and get gone as fast as possible. 

“Where you going?” Dylan calls after him. 

Finn’s got one boot still unlaced and his shirt is a bit crooked and he missed a loop when putting on his belt, but he’s beyond caring. 

“Nelson, come on!” Another yells as the door is closing, but he’s already spotted her leaning against the wall outside the locker room and trips over his untied shoes and falls into her. There’s some sort of scientific law (something about a fig newton, he wasn’t sure to be honest) about objects in motion and maybe he’s wrong but he feels that maybe it applies to him because even when he crashes into her, he doesn’t stop until his mouth is pressed firmly against hers and his arms are wrapped around her waist. 

“Don’t mind me,” Archie says. “I’m just over here, ignoring you both and looking around at all the people. Man, there’s a lot of litter out here.” 

Finn’s got a good mind to tell Archer to piss off, but he’s too giddy to be cross with anyone. “Where’s the rest?” 

“Chop and Iz headed to the pub and Chlo is supposed to meet us there,” Rae tells him. She eyes him before straightening his shirt up and then she’s crouching in front of him. He feels the blood rushing in his ears when she looks up from tying his boot and says, “Fix your belt.” 

He has to look away from her when he unbuckles his belt and slips the leather through a few loops to right it. She’s still looking up at him and he’s willing himself not to get an erection in front of Archie and the people milling around and God because while it’ll come in handy later, now is not the best time for such activity. So to save himself some embarrassment he holds a hand out and pulls her back to a standing position. 

Chop buys the first round of drinks and Chloe starts talking about some guy she met from the opposing school (which explained her absence from the stands). Rae has shed the sweater and she’s back in her dress and tights. They’re leaning back in the booth, his arm around her shoulders and her hand casually on his thigh, fingers drawing lazy circles as Chop tells them about a party in Dalehead tonight. 

“We should all go,” Chop bangs on the table. 

Finn jumps when her index finger presses into his thigh, spelling out N-O-W-A-Y. 

“I think we’re going to pass,” Finn’s voice cracks a little (her hand was very, very close to his zipper) and he clears his throat. “Kendo’s always out there.” 

“He’s not so bad. Come on! Friends who party together, stay together.” 

“Don’t be stupid,” Archie rolls his eyes. “I’m not going either. After this, I’m headed home to sleep off this headache.” 

“What, Rae headbutt you, too?” Izzy laughs. 

Chop’s eyes get big. “Come again?” 

Archie and Chloe are talking over each other (with Archie breezing over the majority of the fight) to tell Chop all about how Rae had knocked Liam out with a single blow. Finn’s not sure when it happened but Chop is suddenly in between him and Rae, sloshing Finn’s beer on the table. 

“Come on, man,” Finn grumbles, taking the napkins from Izzy to wipe up the mess. He’s not upset about the beer but he’s not sure how he feels about Chop being squeezed in so close to Rae. 

“You actually headbutted him?” 

“Well, yeah. What else was I supposed to do?” 

“Punch him? I don’t know. Headbutting sounds too hardcore. Doesn’t it hurt?” 

“Nah. The key is just follow through. Don’t pause or you’ll knock yourself out.”

Chop keeps blathering on about it and asking will she teach him and doesn’t she want to go to party and headbutt Kendo, and Finn is so damn uncomfortable that he finally just loses his cool and says, “For fucks sake, Chop. Move.” 

“Just having a chat. Don’t get your panties in a wad.” 

It’s the finally straw and when Finn scoots out of the booth, Chop falls backwards. He’s got Chop under the arms and drags him out the booth, dumping him on the floor before reclaiming his spot next to Rae. They all have a laugh when Chop picks himself up and he wags a finger at Finn. “I owe you a beer.” 

“You do,” Finn shakes his empty glass at him. Her fingers on his thigh again, pressing G-O-? into his skin. “But we’ll settle up another day.” 

“Where are you two going?” Chloe questions when they stand up. 

“Nowhere,” Finn shrugs. 

“Do one of you have an empty?” Chop pipes up, looking between the pair. “Because we should-“ 

“No!” Finn cuts him off. “No parties.” It was bad enough that his football match and the pub had taken up part of their night, he was in no way going to let a bunch of knobheads from school ruin the entire weekend. 

“I get it,” Chop pulls a ridiculous face at the both them. “Raemundo’s going to let the lad touch her lady bits.” 

He’s glad she’s not the easily embarrassed type (as punching his mate wouldn’t be polite). She shrugs a bit and laughs. “More than touch if I have anything to say about it. See ya.” 

Finn is still red when they reach his scooter and she laughs at him and touches his cheek, making a tomato joke he doesn’t quite catch because he’s too caught up in the sound of her laughter and the way her bottom lip is trapped between her teeth. 

“Still coming over?” She asks him when he hands her a helmet. 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” 

Rae shrugs and he sees her vulnerability for the second time in two days. It’s not that he likes it but it does give her a softer edge that makes him feel less idiotic around her. “I dunno. Just thought that after today… things might have changed.” 

He’s wracking his brain for what she might be talking about but he comes up empty handed. “I give up. What are you talking about?” 

She huffs and sets the helmet down hard on the seat. “Let’s cut the shit. I’ve seen the girls you’ve dated before. Dainty little things, and if you were somehow slightly blind and didn’t know, I think today truly proved that I am neither little nor dainty. I don’t know… I just don’t see you with a girl like me, does that make sense?” 

“A girl like you?” He questions, taking a step back from her. “No, that doesn’t make a bit of fucking sense to me. If you don’t want to do anything tonight, just say so. We don’t have to but don’t act like we’re somehow wrong for each other.” 

“I’m not saying that at all and it’s not what I mean!” She grabs his hands in her. “All I’m saying is I don’t want you to go into this thinking that I’m something I’m not.” 

“You think I don’t get who you are?” He pulls her in close, wrapping his arms around her, pecking her neck and making her giggle. “Don’t be stupid. I’m totally aware that you’re an absolute badass and could probably knock me out without trying… but you do that anyway.” 

“Do I really?” 

“I’m getting quite used to being disoriented. Lack of blood to the brain will do that to you.”

She laughs into his shirt and he spins them around a bit until they’re both a little too wobbly. “You ready to go?” 

He picks up her helmet again and hands it to her. “Only if you are.” 

Maybe they should take it slow but Finn feels like the last 2 months has been long, drawn out foreplay. She doesn’t ask if he wants a drink, he doesn’t bring up the cds he packed. They head straight up to her room in the dark because light switches would only get in their way. The bedroom door is swinging shut when he drops his bag, both hands cupping her face as they press against each other. 

They move to her bed, shedding jackets and shoes. She pulls his shirt over his head and kisses his throat and collar bone until he starts making noises that embarrass him. He flips them over and he isn’t sure what to he wants to do first. He’s more than ready to peel her out of that dress but he’s also desperate for those leggings to be gone and while he’s making his mind up, she puts a hand on his chest to push him back a little. “Just so you know… this is my first time doing, well, anything. Not that it matters because virginity is a construct of the patriarchy, but still.” 

If he wasn’t so tuned in to her, if he wasn’t aware of what she was under all that attitude, he might not have noticed the quaver in her voice. Maybe some guys would have felt more powerful in the situation (it was probably the only thing he had more experience in than her) but he felt just as shaky because he had sex with girls he liked but he had never worshipped the woman he loved and even though he wasn’t sure of the emotion behind the thought, he knew there was a big difference. 

“You sure you want to then?” 

She nods, her mouth pulling up in the corners. “Well, Chloe said I should let you whack it in me, so go on then.” 

It relieves the tension that had settled in the room and it gives him the confidence to slip his hand into her leggings and past her panties until his fingers find- 

“Finnley!” She gasps and he groans deep in his throat at the feel of the tight, wet heat surrounding his fingers. She’s a little tense and he lets his thumb cajole her into relaxing, his mouth nipping at her neck.

He can tell she’s close and maybe he shouldn’t stop but they’ve got all night and she’s been teasing him relentlessly since they met. Her eyes pop open when he moves his hand away. “What are you-“ He doesn’t give her a chance to finish and she squeaks a little when he shimmies her leggings and panties down, hands moving up to button her dress. “I’m not going to be the only one naked in this room,” she tells him, her hands moving to his belt. 

“Never said you had to be.” 

They laugh when his jeans get caught around his knees and again when he fumbles with her bra, his breath puffing out when he finally cups her breasts in his hands. “Finally got to hold the girls after admiring them for so long?” 

“I haven’t been admiring,” he mumbles, his lips pecking the soft skin in his hands. 

“No, your eyes just naturally drift down, right?” 

He doesn’t answer, just clamps his teeth around a nipple, fingers pushing into her again, effectively shutting her up. She’s not tense this time and when he pushes her to the edge, he doesn’t stop until she’s going tears in her eyes and she’s out of breath, body shuddering when he pulls away. 

Her hand wraps around him and he’s muttering “No, no, no” against her lips because he’s already on raw nerves and he needs a second to cool down or things are going to be over too fast. He retrieves a condom out of his bag and takes a moment to enjoy the view of his girl stretched out on the bed, eyes hooded and she’s so damn confident and irresistible that he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling like an absolute loon. 

“What are you looking at?” She questions. 

“You.” He wants to tell her she looks like a goddess but he figures she already knows that and the words just won’t come out. “You’re beautiful.” 

“I know.” She gives him a big smile and reaches for the condom. 

“I love you.” 

“I know that, too.” 

Finn’s never had a religious experience before and he figures this is the closest thing he’ll ever get to have one. She’s gentle with him as she slips the condom over his length and allows him to press into the temple of her body (it’s a feeling he will never get used to) and he squeezes his eyes shut to keep from crying but her moan at his ear causes a gasp to rip from his throat and he’s lost in the experience of her, left shaking and panting and they haven’t even got started, not really. 

“Finnley,” she murmurs and it’s the softest her voice has ever been and he takes it as he invitation for more. 

They’re both gone. He vaguely wonders if her neighbors can hear them (and decides he doesn’t care if they can because at least they know he’s satisfying his girl) and he’s not sure when he developed such a filthy mouth or when his hand started to rub tight circles against her sex, but both seem to be spurring her on towards another orgasm and this time, when her toes pop and she cries his name out, he comes with her, stars bursting behind his eyes, his body tensing hard. 

He’s not ready to pull out, not ready to leave the sanctuary of her body, so he kisses her, bodies still connected until she’s almost asleep. They both shudder when he moves and she whispers that she loves him (and his heart goes crazy again) and by the time he gets back from the bathroom, she’s fast asleep, blanket haphazardly laying over her. He fixes it, scoots in close to her and pets her hair until sleep overtakes him, too.


End file.
